ez_srwofandomcom_th-20200215-history
Team Battle Tutorial : ENG
What is Team Battle Team Battle is the battle between two teams which you chose on the create unit page. Battle process is almost like the normal battle but you won't see the name and stats of defender You'll see their name in the list as ?????? and the name appeared on list will be the opposite team only, this mean you aren't able to attack people in the same team when you do a team battle. Will score I get from team battle effect my normal attack? Because higher score will change my attack range. Score from Team Battle won't effect anything that related to normal attack. Score from Team Battle is shown on the final ranking page. Final Ranking page is used to calculate rank at the end of season. Final score = Normal score + Team Battle score. |} Does Item has any effect in Team Battle? Item is normally effective and disappeared after usage just like normal attack. Win/Lose from Team Battle is included in my win/lose record? No. Win from Team Battle is recorded seperately and Lose from Team Battle isn't counted anywhere. Even someone attack you in Team Battle and lose, you won't get win. The only way to get win in Team Battle is to attack and win. What about Radar? Radar has NO effect in Team Battle What about pilot? Yes, pilot still has effect normally. But you won't see the name of opponent's pilot. What about HP/EN in Team Battle? Do I have to refill them after each attack? HP / EN of both side will be refilled to maximum at the beginning of each Team Battle. But your original HP/EN remains the same. Ex. You have 50% oh HP/EN. You play team battle, your HP/EN will start at 100%. After the battle ends, you'll see that you still have 50% of HP/EN no matter you win or lose in Team Battle. Do I lose turn to play Team Battle? Team Battle don't cost you any turn. There is always "Not enough TBS point" appeared. What's the meaning of this? You can play Team Battle on Saturday all day long (Server Time). The system will automatically refill your quota when it enters Saturday and automatically remove all quota left when it enters Sunday. Team battle commenced every Saturday and last day of season. EXCEPT one rule that there will be NO Team Battle on Sunday. Note that there will be a warning banner on the Account Overview page, so you won't forget to do a Team Battle. Research Level and effect on Team Battle Your Team Battle score will be calculated by the formula below Your personal score = Team score x Your win x Research level x Variable |} Variable is 3 for winner and 2 for loser. Ex. Member of winner Team has 2 wins, research lv.5 his score will be 3 x 2 x 5 x Team Score Member of loser Team has 5 wins, research lv.10 his score will be 2 x 5 x 10 x Team Score Demical less than 0.5 is rounded down, otherwise rounded up. If your research lv. change during your team battle attack, it will effect your score immediately as the example below. You are on the winner team and get 5 wins when you have research lv.2 and then 3 wins when you have research lv.3, the formula will be x 2) + (3 x 3) x 3 x Team Score As you can see from above formula that Research Level is the multiplier of your win. So if you want to get a high rank, you should up your Research Level. Research Level will be resetted at the end of season. How to decide that which team is the winner for that round? Each team score will be calculated with the formula of win x 100 / total attack of that team ''Ex. Team A launches 12 team battles with 7 victory, team A 's score is 7/12 x 100 = 58.33 Team A launches 12 team battles with 8 victory, team A 's score is 8/12 x 100 = 66.67 '' So this case means Team B wins What is the range of player that I can attack? You will be able to play Team Battle only when you have more than 100k score. The range is constant. 100k-200k , 200k-300k and so on. The top range is 1m and above. So if you have 200k score, you can attack those on opposite team with score between 200k-300k Why it shows the same robot name for many times in attack list? It means that there are more than one robot of that type in your range. If you have 10 YuuBrain in your range, it'll show 10 YuuBrain lines. So we can know that which robot in the list is who by looking from the sort of name. No, Team battle list is randomly sorted. So you won't know that first name of that robot in list is actually which one in the ranking page. Can we attack same target for many times? No. Just like normal battle. You can attack one robot only once per round. If I'm not able to find 10 opponents, will the rest of my quota go waste? When you have no more opponent, there will be a free win button for you. Your quota left will be converted to free win. Can we keep quota for next round? No. When it enters Sunday, all quotas left will be removed. How can we see the past battle result and our win from each past round? Team Battle Report page has those things.